


Jealousy

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: “Papa have baby in belly,” Harry broke the kiss and looked down at his son.“You need to let the headmaster get some sleep Granger he’s dead on his feet!” Hermione blushed a deep red and looked back and forth between the two.“When were you going to tell me that you’ve been trying to get pregnant again?”





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been a while since I posted anything in this series and while working on something about Franscisca this little plot bunny took root. I tried to write the speech of the children as it would sound, hopefully it makes sense!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, it was originally meant to be a smut free story but then I got carried away!

**7 Dec 2006**

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed as his husband walked through the hall and past the living room. Harry turned quickly, startled by his husband calling him. He walked into the room and smiled at the scene before him. Draco and James were lying down on the floor playing with play doh, so far more of it was all over them than in some type of shape! Draco got up from the floor at seeing Harry in the doorway and rushed towards him before leaping into his arms with his legs wrapped around his waist.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the very enthusiastic welcome home Draco, but what’s going on?” Harry asked, slightly worried. Even though he’d gone against family wishes by dating and subsequently marrying Harry, his husband had still been brought up a pureblood and that type of childhood left him reserved and cautious about flamboyant displays of affection. The last time Draco had done this, was when Harry said yes to his proposal.

“I’m pregnant,” Draco replied.

Harry pulled back slightly to look his husband in the eye, smiling, before kissing him. “Papa have baby in belly,” Harry broke the kiss and looked down at his son. He encouraged Draco to get off him and bent down to James, who he swept into his arms. The two year old laughed as Harry hugged him close, “Baby brufer.”

“Or sister James,” Draco added. 

To which the boy shook his head, “No brufer pleese.”

Both men laughed and Harry pulled Draco into his other side, arm around his waist and kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he said. 

*~*

**19 Dec 2006**

“Okay Draco you know the drill,” Michael said and Draco hopped up onto the bed. “Any idea how far along?”

Draco shook his head, “Not a clue. We began the treatment back in August so could be anytime from then, however the size I look compared to James is huge.”

Michael frowned so Draco raised his shirt and the healer nodded in understanding, “I think you’re probably between twelve and fourteen weeks. Lets do the scans to find out.” Draco lay back and relaxed as Michael started saying different incantations to bring up the image of Draco’s womb. “Oh,” Draco looked up suddenly at Micheal’s shocked tone. “Not that far along Draco you’re actually only eight weeks,” he explained smiling.

“Why the hell am I so big then?” Draco groused, looking at his friend with a scowl.

“Well if you look can you see that small blob there?” Micheal asked, to which Draco nodded. “Okay so that’s a baby, but then if you look over here at this small blob.”

Draco followed Micheal’s pointing and found himself breathing faster, “Twins,” he managed to get out. “Shit, what do you do with twins?”

Michael laughed, “Just the same as what you do with one. It’s just a bit harder.” Draco scowled again and readjusted his shirt while Micheal made a copy of the scan for him to take home and handed it over. “How come Harry’s not here?”

“The sod was meant to be, but Kingsley needed a senior auror for something and the prat can’t say no,” Draco replied. “He’s going to be over the moon though, I know he’s always wanted a big family.” He smiled at the picture in his hands, “Should have been an auror then we could have swapped the carrying. Twins is going to completely ruin my body.”

“I’ll write the script you need for the prenatal potions, I’m assuming you’ll get Snape to make them, and then you need to book in for a follow up in four weeks.” Michael handed over the script and Draco made his way towards the reception area, just as Harry Potter burst in.

Women who were sat waiting immediately started fawning and Draco felt himself bristle slightly. “Draco I’m so sorry,” Harry apologised, ignoring the women and coming to him. “Can I see the picture?”

Draco handed the picture over to Harry and waited, “Um...please don’t take this the wrong way Dray. I don’t know what I’m looking at,” Harry looked up at his husband with a guilty expression causing Draco to smile.

“Well you see that blob by there?” Draco asked pointing to baby one, as he’d started referring to in his head, and Harry nodded. “Well that’s a baby, and see that blob here?” Again Harry nodded, “Well that’s also a baby.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh as his husband’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He kept looking between the picture, Draco’s face and his stomach. “We’re having two?”

“I think you’ll find the word is twins Potter,” Draco snarked at him.

“Oh Merlin twins!” Harry exclaimed before scooping Draco into his arms and swinging him around, “Love you so much.” Harry kissed him, before Draco managed to push him off muttering about outlandish displays of affection and stupid uncaring Gryffindors.

*~*

**2 Jan 2007**

After the birth of their second child the Snape’s had taken to living at Hogwarts full time other than the summer. Hermione said it was more practical, but Harry knew it was because Severus didn’t like being apart from them during the week. That meant finding time to meet up, all of them, was difficult. It was normally a quick catch up at the Leaky on a weekend, but they made an effort during the holidays to do more than just that. This year the Potter-Malfoy’s had invited the Snape’s over for a post New Year meal, with it being the first day since Christmas that everyone was not working. 

Hermione picked up James as she walked in and spun him around, “How’s my favourite Potter-Malfoy today?”

Severus smirked at his wife, both of his children clinging to his legs. “Hermione you’re going to make Potter Jealous,” he said.

“That’s the whole idea Sev,” she replied giggling.

“Not going to be able to say that for much longer anyway Granger,” Draco added from the doorway. 

Hermione frowned for a moment, before working it out. “Congratulations you two,” she kissed Draco on the cheek before turning to her best friend. “You’d better look after him,” she mock warned Harry.

It was partway through dinner when Hermione asked how many weeks he was that she gasped. Draco smirked, “You can say I look huge Hermione it’s fine.” She blushed at his words, but knew what he was saying was what she had thought.

“We’re having twins,” Harry supplied. “Hence Draco’s bigger than James physique.”

“I’m going to to be the size a Slughorn Harry,” Draco added with a slight whine. Ever the unhelpful one Severus snorted at this, before turning back to the children due to his wife’s glare.

*~*

**9 Jan 2007**

Severus groaned as he felt his wife’s hands moving down his body, “Happy birthday Sev.” He heard her say before she moved under the covers and down his body, her mouth joining her hands in their explorations. He thought back over the last week and smiled. They’d always enjoyed an active sex life, but this week it was as though his wife was possessed. He’d barely make it in a room without her seducing him, they were lucky they were both so adapt at charms that could monitor the children and keep them from hearing what their parents were up to.

Hermione’s tongue ran up the underside of his cock and another groan escaped him, before he felt it being engulfed in her hot, wet mouth. “Merlin lioness,” he breathed out as she worked her way up and down his shaft hollowing her cheeks and sucking. “Fuck,” he bit out as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Hermione hummed around him and he had to think of potions ingredients to stop himself cumming, “Lioness please. Up here,” he begged and tugged at her arm to get her to move up. She moved up his body until she was sat straddling his thighs, he felt another moan leave his lips feeling how wet she was. “I haven’t even touched you,” he managed to say.

“Touching you, hearing you, all I need,” she replied peppering kisses across his jaw. “Want to ride you,” she then added.

Severus smirked as he helped move her before she impaled herself with his shaft and let out a low moan. “Happy birthday to me,” he said as she started to move and smirked at his comment. Her earlier attentions had him close anyway, so he moved his hand to her cliterous and began to rub it. He felt her inner muscles beginning to clench him, “That’s ride lioness ride me. Merlin you look amazing riding my cock, your hair free and those tits of yours bouncing in my face.”

“Gods, Severus!” Hermione moaned as she came apart around him, her walls pulsating around him. He drove fully into her three more times before spilling witha loud groan. She smiled down at him, “We need to get cleaned up before the kids come to wish you happy birthday.”

“Join me in the shower?”

“Always,” she replied getting off him and pulling him towards the bathroom.

*~*

**27 Jan 2007**

Severus had left Hermione at the castle as Leo wasn’t feeling very well, with the strict instructions to give him pepper-up and monitor him until the he stopped steaming at the ears. He made his way into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down opposite his godson.

“Harry’s just dropping James off with Luna,” Draco explained. Severus wiped his hand down his face as he stifled a yawn and smiled. “What’s wrong Uncle Sev you look shattered?”

“It’s nothing Draco, don’t worry,” Severus replied waving him off.

“No really, between having a young family and running Hogwarts are you getting enough rest?” Draco questioned, ignoring his godfather’s statement.

“I would if it wasn’t for my wife,” Severus muttered. However, it wasn’t quite quiet enough as Draco heard and snorted. Severus glared at him, but it made no difference as Draco continued to laugh.

Hermione startled them both by flopping down next to Severus suddenly, “Well he’s stopped smoking and Minerva offered to watch them both for me. What’s so funny Draco?”

Severus glared at Draco further with his eyebrow raised as the blonde spoke, “You need to let the headmaster get some sleep Granger he’s dead on his feet!” Hermione blushed a deep red and looked back and forth between the two. “No judging guys, just thought you’d have slowed down by now. Especially with two kids,” Draco held his hands up in mock surrender.

“I blame you Draco, she at least let me sleep until your -” Severus began to say, but cut off as if he came to a realisation.

“Me? How is it my fault?” Draco asked looking between the couple sat opposite them.

“Don’t worry about it,” Severus replied as Harry joined them.

“Did I miss much?” He asked them, smiling at his husband and kissing his cheek.

“Just that Hermione’s been keeping Severus up with her insatiable appetite!” Draco joked, making Harry groan at him.

“Didn’t need to know that Dray, it was bad enough witnessing it first hand about eight years ago,” He groaned. “However fair play, eight years and still like it.” He winked at Hermione, “Now what is everyone having?”

*~*

“Well Madam Snape are you going to explain yourself to me?” Severus asked, they were sat in the living room of his Hogwarts quarters. Hermione looked up from her book, confusion evident across her face so he elaborated. “When were you going to tell me that you’ve been trying to get pregnant again?”

She gasped and looked at him still confused, “But I haven’t.”

“Hermione,” he began and stroked her cheek. “My lovely lioness, you have been initiating sex every chance you get. The only time you didn’t was last week, but since Draco and Harry’s announcement we’ve had sex daily if not multiple times daily.” 

Hermione looked up at him and frowned, “Oh God. Sev I didn’t even realise that was what I was doing.” Worry evident in her eyes that he would be angry with her.

“How did you feel when they told us?” Severus probed further, it was obvious on some level his wife was jealous of her best friend’s announcement. He just wanted to know if she really did want another child, or if it was something else.

“I was happy for them,” she replied. Then her frown deepened, “But when Harry said it was twins I just got this feeling in my gut. I never thought I’d want more than one and I love Leo and Cisca, but -”

“You want another,” Severus answered.

She nodded meekly and buried her head in his chest a little, before he pulled her back to look at her. “You’re not angry with me?” She asked, her brows knitted with worry.

“I can never be angry with you Hermione,” he replied and kissed her forehead. “If my jealous little Gryffindor wants another child, then I’ll just have to bite the bullet and deal with the terrible way in which one is made.” Severus joked, to which she shoved his shoulder. “Being serious though love, remember what it was like the first time; please don’t let yourself get like that again I don’t think I could take it.”

“We’ll just keep doing what we’re doing Severus, I won’t put any pressure on the situation,” she explained. “Oh god I hadn’t even taken my potion, merlin I really was trying to get pregnant!” Severus smiled and nodded as the realisation hit his wife.

“How about we continue what you started this morning lioness?” Severus purred at her and ran his hand up her leg, pushing her robes and skirt out of the way as it got higher.

“Mmm Severus,” Hermione moaned as his mouth moved down his neck and towards her breasts. Severus undid buttons with his free hand allowing him to get closer to her breast before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. “Sev, bedroom,” Hermione managed to say before his fingers found her weeping core to which he groaned.

“Daddy okay?” The pair heard a small voice ask and jumped apart. Severus was still dressed so moved quickly towards his daughter and swept her into his arms while Hermione tried to right herself.

“Of course daddy’s alright princess,” Severus replied to the small girl in his arms. “Now what is daddy’s girl doing out of bed?”

“Monster,” Franscisca replied and snuggled into Severus’ shoulder.

“Where’s this monster princess?” Severus asked as Hermione joined them, her shirt buttoned slightly wrong. He pointed this out to her with a smirk to which she shook her head.

“Monster under bed,” Franscisca replied and pointed towards her room.

“How about we send daddy in first to get rid of the monster then sweetheart?” Hermione asked, opening her arms and allowing Franscisca to fall into them. “Is that a yes sweetheart?” Franscisca nodded and buried her head into Hermione’s shoulder and hair. Hermione followed Severus into Franscisca’s room and stood in the doorway while Severus did waved his wand a few times so some different coloured sparks travelled around the room. “Look Cisca Daddy’s using magic to get rid of the monster,” Hermione prompted their daughter to look up and watch the magic moving around the room.

Franscisca smiled as she watched her father’s spells engulf the room in different colours before wriggling out of Hermione’s arms and making her way back to bed. “Thank you daddy,” she said as she snuggled down under the covers.

“You are most welcome princess,” Severus replied and knelt down to kiss her goodnight before leaving. Hermione followed his lead, before wandlessly and silently activating her nightlight again. 

The pair left the room and Severus wrapped her in his arms, “I do believe we were in the middle of something lioness.” Hermione lent up to kiss him tangling her fingers in his hair and using it as an anchor to pull him closer to her. They broke apart and Severus smacked her bum, “Come on Lioness before the boy disturbs us as well!” Hermione giggled and rushed up the small set of stairs to their bedroom to jump on the bed. She shed her robes on the way and sat in the middle of the bed with her legs open. Her skirt had risen up to the top of her thighs allowing him to see her still soaking underwear. He groaned at the sight of her, “Such a naughty girl Miss Granger sitting in my bed displaying your soaking panties to me.” He admonished as he moved towards her, “So beautiful and so wanton,” Severus continued talking as he moved closer still. Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed and she felt his breath on the side of her neck. “What were you hoping to achieve from this lascivious display Miss Granger?” This time he took her ear in his mouth as he spoke before nipping down the back of her neck and then towards her collarbone.

“Fuck me Headmaster,” Hermione moaned his lips getting closer to her breasts once more. “Please headmaster I need to you fuck me, fuck me till I scream and cum all over your beautiful cock,” Hermione begged him. Severus grinned at the woman in front of him, he was the only person who had ever made her unable to form real coherent sentences. Something that made him very proud.

“Well since you begged me so prettily lioness, why don’t you lie down.” Hermione lay down on the bed, while Severus vanished both of their remaining clothes, “And open those legs for me. Let me see that pretty little cunt of yours that’s so desperate for my cock,” Hermione’s legs fell shamelessly open as a garbled, nonsensical string of words fell from her lips. Severus moved himself to between her legs and coated himself in the copious amounts of juices gathered around her core before thrusting himself in to the hilt. Groans fell from both of their mouths as Severus picked up speed, driving into her with abandon. He felt himself hit her cervix and Hermione moaned loudly, “Going to come for me Miss Granger?” Severus asked her as her walls fluttered around him, “Going to roar like the lioness you are as you cum over my cock?” His words, his continually stroking of her inner walls, the sensation of his balls hitting her each time he fully sheathed himself and his fingers strumming her clit as he knows she likes had her orgasming with a loud roar. “Yes lioness, so beautiful, so amazing,” Severus praised as he came closer to his end. He came with a low groan as her still fluttering walls milked him dry.

Hermione smiled up at him, “Love you Severus.”

He chuckled as he withdrew and lay down next to her, pulling her into his chest. “You always say that after I give you a good orgasm Madam Snape,” he teased and kissed her hair.

“Well of course I’m going to love the person who fucks me that well,” she retorts.

“Well when you put it like that no wonder you love me,” he continued to joke with her.

Hermione travelled her hands up and down his chest, “Well it’s not the only reason. I love watching you with the kids Severus, maybe that’s why I was doing what I did as well.”

“As many more as you want Hermione,” Severus added. “You gave me a reason for living and however many more children you want you can have them.”

“You’re being a soppy old Slytherin now love,” Hermione teased lovingly and kissed him.

“Can’t help it with you Hermione, you know that,” Severus replied and kissed her back.

*~*

**28 May 2007**

Hermione smiled as she looked at her changing silhouette in the mirror. She new with this being her third pregnancy that she would be begin to show earlier than the first time, but she didn’t think she would show this much this soon. 

“Mummy belly getting like Uncle Dayco,” Leo said from his spot on their bed.

“Mummy has baby like Uncle Dray-co,” Franscisca replied to her brother.

Hermione turned to the pair and smiled, “Yes mummy does have a baby in her belly. Just like you two were at one point,” she added and kissed them on the nose. “Anyway you two have nursery so we need to go,” Hermione scooped them both off the bed and led them towards the floo in their living room. Severus had already left to eat in the Great Hall for breakfast asking her to let him know how the appointment with Michael goes.

After dropping the pair off with the daycare Hermione made her way to St Mungos and up to the fifth floor. A short wait later she heard Micheal’s voice, “Hermione come on through.”

She sat on the bed and faced towards the smiling healer. “So we need a pregnancy scan?” Hermione nodded, “Lie yourself down then and roll up your top so I can do the scan for you.” Hermione followed his instructions and got herself comfortable, “How far do you think you are?”

“About eight weeks,” she replied and found herself worrying as Micheal’s eyes widened. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong Hermione, you’re just carrying bigger than would normally be expected even for a subsequent pregnancy,” Micheal explained. “I’m sure the scan will explain further.” Hermione felt herself relax a little again and heard him murmur the spell that brought up the image. “Ah well that explains it,” he added as the image came up in front of them both. Hermione found herself staring at it intensely trying to find what Michael obviously had seen easily. “You having some type of competition with the Potter-Malfoy’s?” He joked, but Hermione stared stonily at him. “It’s twins, look there’s one baby and there’s the other,” Michael pointed out to her.

“Twins?” She found herself asking, to which he nodded. “Oh merlin what is Severus going to say?”

“That you and your bloody jealousy are a nightmare lioness,” Hermione startled at her husbands voice. “I know Draco’s pregnancy triggered this, but did you have to copy with the twins bit too!” Severus teased as he walked towards her and kissed her forehead.

“Not angry?” She asked.

“Never angry with you,” he replied.


End file.
